The World at Large
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Harry wakes up in a different world with a whole new way. Muggles have destroyed the earth and Voldemort has taken over. Harry struggles to avoid his own doom in both the past and present. Harry/Voldemort, Seamus/Dean, SLASH, rape
1. I'd Rather be Dead!

_Welcome to my new Harry/Voldie story! XD Okay so the plots been seen before (been used like a whore on Friday night) but hopefully my spin on it won't bore the crap out of you.  
_

_Harry from the future trades places with Harry from the past, and neither one are overly happy about it. Harry/Voldemort, Seamus/Dean, SLASH, rape_

_Chapter One_** I'd Rather be Dead!**

Harry sighed softly as he turned over, snuggling deeper into his blankets. They felt soft this morning, maybe the house elves of Hogwarts were cleaning them a new way. He yawned slowly, knowing that if he was late to his morning Potions class, Snape would have a bitch fit, and he didn't want to deal with that. He yawned and sat up, rubbing both eyes with his hands. He froze there as he heard a soft sigh and felt an arm wrap around his waist. He snorted. "Dean, you went to bed with the wrong white boy ag-Ah!" He screamed as he looked down, seeing that it wasn't Dean laying in bed next to him, but someone with fair skin and dark wavy hair. What the hell was this? A confused Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? But how had he gotten in here?

Harry hoped with dread that he hadn't somehow been convinced by the Weasley's to get drunk again last night and forgot what he had done, but he didn't have a head ache like the last time that happened. "Hey...hey you." Harry poked the man's face who opened his eyes, looking up at him. This guy was not young enough to be on Hogwarts, by far. He gasped in surprise, wondering what sort of pervert would crawl into a teenager's bed. And why did it always happen to him? He strangely felt that he knew who this man was, as well...

"Harry?" The man asked, and Harry felt his skin go cold. That voice...This was none other then Voldemort! Looking like his Tom Riddle self! He yelled in surprise and kicked the man away, right off the bed. Searching around he found his wand under his pillow and pointed it at the man who stood, rubbing his side.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Harry screamed at him. He wasn't in Hogwarts, he quickly realized. He was somewhere else entirely. "Where the fuck am I? How the fuck did you get naked?"

Voldemort was...confused. He woke up to find his lover looking like a teenager suddenly and screaming at him at the top of his lungs. "Harry you're going to wake the Death Eaters." He said softly, unsure of what else to say. This was bizarre, to say the least.

"Fuck the Death Eaters! How did you get me here?"

"Boy, fuck everything for you, eh?" Voldemort tilted his head and raised his own wand suddenly. Harry jumped, startled as he stared at the man, shaking all over. "Oh I know." Voldemort said suddenly. "You're role-playing, aren't you, love? A little deaging potion, eh?" He grinned at him, disarming Harry with a flick of his own wand, watching it come to him. He dropped both and jumped across the bed to his trembling lover, tackling him to the ground. "I've finally got you now, Potter." He said with a grin, sliding into his role as evil rapist Dark Lord. Harry struggled to throw him away with a yell and he grabbed both wrists, holding them above his head.

"You disgusting-ugh!" Harry grunted as Voldemort leaned down to lick his cheek playfully, stroking down his side slowly.

"Now, now Potter. Don't be so rude...I'll even go easy on you. How about a nice dicking before I kill you and make the world mine?" He purred. Voldemort was rather enjoying this. How very sweet of Harry to come up with this wonderful way to relive his glory days. He nipped at his neck playfully and Harry whimpered, trying to squirm away. "Shush, Potter. You'll enjoy it." He called his wand but ended up with Harry's in his hand. Oh well, that worked. He waved it to lube his lover's rear and his fingers before tossing it away. Harry pulled a hand free to grab for it, but Voldemort grabbed it again, holding them both with one hand as he slid his hand down to work him slowly with his long fingers. Harry started to sob suddenly.

He had lost all hope. He was captured, wandless, and seriously about to get raped by Voldemort. Nothing could be possibly worse. But he wouldn't beg. Fuck him, he wouldn't beg for anything. He couldn't help the tears, though. He never imagined Voldemort would do this before killing him. He was just going to rid him of his virginity and his dignity and then off him so easily. His crying only excited the man more, who gave him rough kisses as he worked him with his fingers. A moment later and Voldemort was deep inside him, causing him do scream in agony. This could not seriously be happening!

Voldemort looked down, shocked to see Harry wasn't hard at all. That wasn't like him. He wrapped his finger's around the boy, stroking him slowly, but nothing happened. No, this was not right. "Harry, is there something wrong?" He asked, letting the boy's hands go. Harry punched him in the face, his eyes blazing with honest anger.

"You're what's wrong! You killed everyone I care about! And not you're raping me! Fuck you, ass hole!" He spat in his face and Voldemort pulled back, totally shocked.

"Harry!" He cried. "What's gotten into you? This game isn't funny anymore!"

"No it's not!" Harry screamed back at him, going to grab his wand and point it at Voldemort, standing there naked. "I could kill you now, ass hole!"

"Harry..." Voldemort frowned as he looked down at him. "Why would you kill me? I love you, Harry."

Harry trembled at the words. Love? Did Voldemort just say he loved him?! "You need to explain now! Why did you take me from Hogwarts!"

"What? Harry you haven't been in Hogwarts for ten years..."

Harry gasped at the words. "What?" He snapped. "What year is this?" He asked with a shaky breath.

"Two thousand and-"

"WHAT!?" Harry screamed, jumping up. "This is insanity! This isn't happening, oh God this isn't happening!"

"Harry..." Voldemort was slowly beginning to realize what was happening. Well, sort of. "You're not my Harry, are you? You...you look like the Harry I once hated." He frowned. "The old Harry."

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry cried. "Even if you're right, in what hell do I become Voldemort's lover?!"

"Well..." Voldemort frowned at him. What an ass hole thing to say...but Harry wasn't himself. "Harry you became my lover shortly after joining my side."

"What?" Harry gasped. He betrayed the light!? "I would never do that!"

"Harry when the muggles started to take over, you saw that they were only killing us. You realized I was right, Harry."

"No...no this can't be real!" Harry cried in horror.

"Harry...you and every wizard in the world joined me, to destroy all the evil muggles..."

Harry curled up on the floor, gasping in shock. Destroy the evil muggles...

Oooo0000oooO

"Dean...Gods...go lower." Seamus cried from across the room and Harry's eyes flew open in surprise. What the hell were those horn dogs doing in his house, let alone his room! He sat up to tell them off when he realized he wasn't sitting in his bed. He looked to his left, but no Voldemort lay there. And these curtains...he hadn't slept in his four poster bed in ages! He pushed the curtains open to see it bright outside already. The other beds were empty, save the one Seamus and Dean were screwing in with the curtains shut.

"What are you wankers doing?" Harry called as his mind tried to process this.

"Oh Harry!" Dean said in surprise. "I thought you went to class with the others! Get dressed, Seamus!"

"But Dean..." Seamus whined. "Potter you need to stop sleeping late, even if you are the Boy-Who-Lived." He called. Harry stared at them as the two got up and shuffled out of the room without looking at him, to busy straightening their clothes. No one had called him the Boy-Who-Lived in a long long time. And who was Seamus to talk, getting in a morning fuck before classes!

So, this wasn't his home. Dean and Seamus were teenagers screwing like bunnies, and he was at Hogwarts. He had gone back in time somehow. But how?! He had laid down and fallen asleep next to his Lord the night before, and now he was ten years in the past. Before he ever even joined Voldemort and became his lover. Before he ever even joined the dark side to defeat the muggles!

Holy crap!

Holy fuck!

Holy cock-sucker!

He stood and went to the mirror, looking at himself in it. He still looked like his older self, and he knew that wouldn't do at all. They'd be on to him in a second, looking like this. He used his wand to change himself, bringing back his one youthful appearance. He hoped that whoever had sent him to this time hadn't planned for him to hide his identity. This situation smelled of foul play, and he would strangle whoever found a way to do this to him. What if he was in a pensive, and not back in time? He had to try an figure this out...first he had to get some deaging potion to hide this problem. The spell was hard to keep up, and drained him. Well, he would have to tell one person who he really was then. The one person he knew he could trust right now.

Harry was greeted as he walked down stairs by the other students, but he barely noticed them. He nodded his head slightly and was glad to not see Ron and Hermione, knowing they would follow him. He walked into Snape's class room and felt panic when he realized why he hadn't seen them. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville...And even Seamus and Dean sat in the room, and they all looked up at him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down, Potter."

"I need to talk to you." Harry said, storming to Snape. Everyone stared at him in shock and Snape looked at him with murder in his eyes.

"I said sit down, Potter."

"No, you old bat. We need to talk!" Harry retorted. He hadn't been scared of Snape for years, the man slept, ate, and shit in the dungeons of his home with Voldemort. Snape glared daggers at him and stood, slightly red faced with anger. He grabbed Harry's arm and drug him from the room, everyone watching in shock.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Harry snapped at him as he was drug away and shoved into a wall by the Potions master, the door to the class room slamming shut.

"No Potter, just what do you think you're doing insulting me and defying my orders? 100 points from Gryffindor, and detention for a month!" He snapped to Harry, who smirked at him. Severus felt in that moment that he was surely going to punch the smug Golden Boy's lights out.

"Geez I forgot how much we used to not get along...Look Severus, I need some help."

"Potter, you are truly- What are you doing? Return yourself to normal at once!" He said as Harry removed the spell from himself.

"Severus this is my real self. Listen, I know you're secretly on the Dark Lord's side, and that you believe the muggles are going to take us over and try to control us all." Harry explained to him and Severus's eyes widened in shock.

Oh damn. He had to get out of here. How had Potter found out such top secret information? No one on the light side was to know!

"I know your plans to over take us at the end of this year." He added. He knew what year in school he was because of his morning potion's class. He had only had that his seventh year. "But it's never going to happen."

Severus backed away. He had to get to Voldemort and warn him. Voldemort was going to kill him! But how had he found out?

"Severus wait. I know this because this is the real me, from ten years in the future. I have come back here some how, and you're the only person in the castle I can trust."

"What?" Severus blinked. "You are mad, Potter!"

"How else do you explain me knowing these things? The real Harry Potter from this time is perfectly ignorant of these facts, I promise."

That would explain why he knew the plan but... "The Boy-Who-Lived joins us?" He asked in shock.

"Of course. When the muggles start the take over I join you to defeat them." He told Severus.

"Muggle take over...?" Severus said slowly, but Harry ignored him.

"Now you have to help me, and get me some deaging potion so no one finds out about this." He said quickly. "We can't let the plan get out before the muggles start to take over, it'll mess everything in the future up."

"What...?" Severus couldn't believe this. The muggles tried to revolt? "Did we win?"

"Of course we won, Severus." Harry rolled his eyes. "Potion, please?" Severus nodded shakily then turned and headed into the classroom, past the students. He went to the back room and pulled several deaging potions off the shelf, knowing he'd have to make many more. What this seriously happening? The Golden Boy joined them, and they defeated all the muggles. He would have to tell his lord right away. Or could he? Was he even his lord in the future, or was Potter is lord? Oh that sounded awful... He walked past the students and shut the door once more, ignoring their stares. He handed over the potion. "Take half for teenage." He explained, and Harry did so, his appearance changing. "That looks about right...Now Potter...what happens to our Lord?"

"He is still our Lord." Harry said. "My lover is a very good leader, keeps everyone in the world in line. Not really an easy task, I assure you." He said and Severus felt like he would fall over dead any moment. Not a very common feeling for the Potions master, who had very careful control of his emotions. But this was to much.

"You and the Dark Lord?" He said in surprise.

"Yes. We become lovers." Harry smiled at him. Severus stared at him in disbelief, then slowly shook his head. If this could happen, it would only happen to Potter. "I think maybe an enemy might have sent me back here. We still have a few, considering Voldemort's control of every person on the planet. Not everyone is a huge fan." He explained.

"Well Potter, we can't go telling the whole world about this, I hope you realize. We will have to keep this a secret, and I will begin research to return you back to your annoying teenage self and send you to your proper place in time."

"Sounds good...I hope Voldemort is doing okay without me..." He said softly, frowning.

_Yeah I'll try and make my reasoning understandable for why they switched!_


	2. Alive and Well

_DesertRoseFallen- Maybe.... XD Thanks, hon!_

_And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great!_

_Chapter Two_ **Alive and Well**

"I don't understand it, Severus. If here's here, what's going on then? And where is MY Harry? And how will this effect the past, him being here?" Voldemort hissed as Harry began to wake from his fainting. Damn, it hadn't been a dream, then.

"My Lord, I do not know." Severus replied to him softly. "If this were going to change the past, however, do you not think that it already would have?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and Voldemort glared daggers at him. Severus flinched and looked away and he had to fight not to smirk. "I know that you are upset the one you love is not quiet right, but with some time I may-"

"The one I love?" Voldemort hissed. "Your impudence is getting very old, Severus. Leave." He ordered and the man quickly retreated before he could be attacked.

"I thought you said you did love me..." Harry said from the bed and it was Voldemort's turn to look away from a gaze.

"Harry I would be dead and defeated if you had not taught me about love." He said softly. "But I can't allow anyone else to know this. The old Harry knew that..." He walked to the bed and crawled in, wrapping his arm's around Harry, who stiffened.

"I can't believe you. This is to weird. You can't love me! You're...the Dark Lord for gods sake! You're a murderer! Why did you kill my parents if the muggles are so evil and after us all?" He snapped.

"Harry I killed your parents because you were going to kill me in the future!" He snapped back at the boy. "I couldn't let myself die and the whole wizarding world get taken over."

"And why didn't you just tell us how you truly felt, then!" Harry jerked away from him and tumbled out of the bed. Voldemort quickly leaned over and pulled him back in so delicately, Harry hesitated to pull away again.

"Because that would have ruined the plan. Harry I can not even begin to explain to you everything that has happened in the past ten years...it will take a long time..." He sighed, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I can attempt, I suppose. In your seventh year of school the muggles suddenly revolted right as I planned to attack the castle and kill you and every other muggle sympathizer. When you realized what the muggles were doing you came to me personally and asked for forgiveness, and to join the cause. The muggles were taking us down with technology, keeping us captive and doing strange experiments. You didn't want to see any more of your friends hurt. Granger was betrayed by her own cousin and when you found out she was captured you came to me for help." He looked into those green eyes. "You look just like you did that day. I thought you were so beautiful...and I thought I was in lust with you. But the Potter boy want me?" He chuckled. "That is when I used glamor charms, to make myself appear more pleasing."

"Fine! But what about Hermione?!"

"She was a bit abused, but we saved her before real harm came. We invaded together with my death eaters and your friends and saved her from certain doom. You were so happy, Harry. You threw yourself into my arms." He smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed his back, looking away in disgust.

"I can't handle this..."

"I suppose not...It was only these life changing events that made you love me."

"Love you? What sort of fool will I become to love you?" He hissed and Voldemort grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Harry realized after a moment, he wasn't speaking English but Parseltongue.

"Harry you loved me." Voldemort hissed. "An I realized then that if someone could love me, I could truly be invincible. And I loved you back. And I took that sweet tanned body of yours all for my own. You were so cute, coming all over the place at the slightest of things. My sweet little virgin."

Harry shivered at the words, the snake words rolling across his body, getting him excited in ways he really wished it wouldn't...

"I do feel bad." Voldemort told him, in English once more. "For taking you earlier. I didn't know you weren't my Harry, then. I would never rape you, Harry. Never." He frowned and pulled the boy closer. "But do not listen to my words with the Death Eaters, it's just show. You and my power are the only things that hold any meaning to me. Well...besides our children." He smiled and Harry stared at him in horror.

Voldemort laughed, stroking his side. "Yes, love. We have children. Sweet, colorful young." Harry stared at him in confusion an Voldemort sat up, hissing out a call.

Three snakes, a red, a green, and a blue one slithered into the room from under the door and Harry felt himself relax. Oh thank God, they were just snakes. The snakes curled up in the bed lovingly with the two and Voldemort patted their heads.

Harry laughed softly as the blue one crawled around his neck and looked up at Voldemort staring down at him. He decided that Voldemort was fairly attractive. He looked much better like this then he did as the snake man. But could all this be real? Or a trap set by Voldemort? Surly if the man planned on hurting him, he would have done it. He had plenty of opportunities. Then again, what if the goal was to trick him instead? That could very well be. God this was so confusing.

Voldemort watched him carefully for a while, petting the snakes. He could tell he did not have Harry convinced in the least. "Harry, perhaps if you saw Weasley and Granger yourself, you will relax a bit?"

"You think it's safe for them to know?" Harry asked and Voldemort shrugged.

"They will come break down my door if I attempt to hide you from them." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You...don't want to kill Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly and Voldemort snorted.

"For being a mudblood?" Harry glared at the word. "No, Harry. She knows that most muggles can not be trusted. She witnessed it first hand, as I have told you. She is no threat to me, I have no need to kill her." He shrugged. "I will have a Death Eater summon them on your behalf." He stood and headed out of the door. Harry jumped up a second later and magicked his clothes on quickly. With only his wand he headed out of the room, sliding the first window open he saw. He waved his wand to stop his fall short then jumped, landing softly thanks to the spell, then took off running.

Harry made it off the grounds of Voldemort's huge mansion in one piece, and he was shocked, really. No one had tried to stop him, some had even nodded when he ran by, looking a bit perplexed. He still refused to believe this wasn't a trick, however. He quickly hurried down the street and wondered if the old Knight bus was still running...He raised his hand and to his surprise there the bus showed up a second later. He boarded, seeing that the driver was someone entirely different now. Everyone on the bus beamed at him, something he was pretty used to. Some gave him odd looks, however. Was it because he was so young looking? Maybe this was real, after all...

He stopped in front of the Burrow and happily got out. He had made it to safety, at least. Now he could get help from Molly and Aurthur and the Order. He headed up the walk way and stopped dead when Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Voldemort himself stepped from the house. Damn, damn, damn...There was no escape! He raised his wand and Draco let out a laugh. He was older looking now, with longer hair and fuzz around his jaw. Severus was beginning to wrinkle. They did look ten years older, but...

"Harry, stop this silliness. Look." Voldemort stepped aside for Ron and Hermione, ten years older and perfectly fine looking to step out.

"Is it true, mate? You came forward in time?" Ron asked curiously and Harry rushed forward.

"Ron!" He said. "You're okay? He didn't hurt you?" He gasped, grabbing Hermione as well, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, he must be the Harry from ten years ago." Ron said, looking at Harry's face in confusion. He looked up at Voldemort. "Does that mean our Harry is in the past?" He asked and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"This is not something I considered." Voldemort admitted thoughtfully. "My husband running wild on the students of Hogwarts ten years ago, before the Great War." He smirked at the idea, then slowly, his smirk fell. Voldemort himself had been a very different man ten years ago. Bent on Harry Potter's death for being a muggle sympathizer. No one had listened to him then, and his power hunger had drove him rather then his want to bring peace to all wizards. His past self could kill his lover before they even fell in love! "Severus!" He said sharply and the man nodded, already catching on.

"I will return and continue my work." He assured the Dark Lord and disappeared.

"We need to get this straightened out right away." Hermione said, frowning as Harry's confused look. "I hope nothing happens to our Harry..."

"I hope nothing happens to me now." Harry mumbled with a frown. "This is even worse then I thought..."

Oooo0000oooO

"So you see the Dark Lord naked and do not wish to vomit." Severus said and Harry let out a loud laugh.

"Yesss, Severuss." He replied and Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged. "I use my Parseltongue quiet a bit, it has a slight effect on my speech." He explained. "The Dark Lord uses glamor to make himself more pleasing." He said. "He only uses his more snake form when going into important meeting, to intimidate people." He said, smiling fondly as he thought of his lover. "I miss him greatly. I hope you will be able to return me."

"Yes but if I do, what of the Potter from this time?" He questioned and Harry frowned.

"Well since he is not here, I imagine he is there. But he will be fine." He dismissed. "He might get fucked, but no harm will come to him, seeing as he's me and all. I am quiet safe wherever I go in the future." He said. "I'm more worried about myself now. Voldemort is after my blood and I can't have him killing me before we fall in love."

"If the Dark Lord knew..."

"No, I can't tell him the muggles are going to attack! He will attack them first and turn the light side even more against him. He is not very rational right now. Without my love and with his soul thrown all over the place he has little stability at all." He shook his head. "We were able to piece him back together with very ancient magic, and our love for one another." He told Severus.

"I understand." Severus said and Harry nodded.

"I knew you would, Severus. And your mental powers will keep him from finding out, I know. I often trusted you with missions that he could not know about in the future." He said with a smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Hiding things from the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. His birthday surprises, his gifts for Christmas." He laughed at the perplexed look on Severus's face. "You aren't thrilled to do it, I know. But you're the only person I can trust." He told him with a shrug. "You're the most faithful person I've ever met, Severus."

"Well Potter...thank you, I think." Severus closed his book with a sigh. "I think we need to try and figure out who would have possibly done this to you. Let's go over your enemies in the future?"

"Umbridge. She's not smart enough to do this, I don't think." Harry said, shaking his head. "Then there's Moody, and Kingsly Shaklebolt. They both refused to join and fight the muggles, believing it all to be a misunderstanding. Old men set in their ways. But for the most part, they did not pose much threat to me. They kept to themselves, they might even be dead, now that I think of it." He said thoughtfully. "And then well, there's Lucius Malfoy."

Severus blinked, shocked. "The Malfoy's turn traitor?"

"Well Draco stayed on, as well as his mother. But Lucius Malfoy still believed in blood purity. The fact that people like Hermione had joined and were protected pissed him off. He left, refusing to fight in the war if it meant being next to a mudblood. Stupid bastard had to be rescued twice by us."

"Malfoy...alright, we have a start then. Let's see if we can find proof of him sending you here." But Severus knew he would have to be very careful. Lucius was still under Voldemort at this point. Damn this just kept getting more and more complicated for him, didn't it?

Harry stood and raised his arms above his head with a yawn. "Okay, I'm going to go get some food. Want any?" He offered.

"No. Go to the kitchens, hopefully we can avoid you being seen to much before I get you back." Severus said. Harry glared at the order, but he had to remind himself that this Severus wasn't used to him being in charge. He shrugged and walked out, heading off to the kitchens. At least he'd be able to see Doby, he missed the elf. He rarely had a chance to visit with him in the future.

"Harry Potter!" Harry stopped and jerked around, blinking when Ginny came storming towards him. "Why have you been ignoring me all day? And what is this that Hermione and Ron are talking about in Potions this morning, then missing all your classes? Are you going to blow off our date, too?" She demanded to know. Harry snorted at the angry little red head. Oh yeah, he'd been confused at this age...

"Listen, Ginny." He said, reaching out to take her shoulders. "I'm not really into girls, okay? I more prefer strong dark haired men."

"This isn't a joke, Harry! What's gotten into you?" She asked and Harry sighed.

"Really, Ginny. I'm gay. I like guys, not you. Seriously." He looked into her eyes until her face grew shocked and she gasped. "I'm sorry, but you and Neville will be very happy, I promise." He said, and turned, walking off. He had no idea the trouble he had just caused for himself.

As he walked back from the kitchens loaded with food from a happy Doby, he noticed people were staring. More then they normally stared, even. He raised his eyebrow at Blaise who smirked at him, then looked up, seeing Seamus coming storming towards him.

"Harry is it true you joined our team?" He asked loudly, and everyone near by turned to listen curiously. Harry snorted. He knew none of this school business would mean shit to him ten years from now, so he decided to be honest.

"Yes." He replied. "I'm gay, Seamus." He told him, hearing people begin to murmur around them.

"Well, okay..." Seamus said uncertainly, then smiled. "Well then...welcome!" He laughed and patted him on the back. Dean came over to them and wrapped an arm around Seamus's waist. "You want to mess around sometime, Harry? A little three way?" Seamus asked, more hushed this time. Dean nodded and Harry let out a soft laugh.

"Sorry, I'm saving myself for someone." He said.

"To bad...well you know where we are if you change your mind. Good luck." Dean said and waved, leading his skinny lover up the stairs. Harry looked over to see a red faced Ron and a pale Hermione staring at him in shock. He sighed. Teenagers...

"Don't look at me like that. You going to stop being my friend because I'm gay?" He asked them.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"I don't care what you do in the bedroom, mate-But you hurt my sister's feelings! How could you string her along like that?"

"Hey I didn't know!" Harry said as Ron got in his face. He was beginning to get annoyed. Voldemort's temper had rubbed off on him a bit. "I just realized, and I told her the truth before things went to far, so get off my ass!"

"Oh, I thought you wished he'd get on it, Potter." Malfoy drawled. "The great Potter a faggot...wonder what You-Know-Who will think?" He smirked as Harry turned to face the blond he would actually grow to...not hate. He couldn't say he ever liked Draco, but they had mutual respect in the future. And Harry liked to visit for Pansy's fantastic pie.

"Malfoy, you don't even know how humorous that statement is." He said with a soft chuckle. "Okay, everyone knows!" He cried to the whole hall. "Harry Potter is GAY! Now-"

"Mr. Potter, could you please come with me." Snape growled, glad he was the first teacher to discover this mess. He grabbed Harry by his robes and jerked him, an orange tumbling from Harry's basket. "Must you make a spectacle in front of everyone?"

"Oh come on, it was fun. Besides, you know all this teenage crap only means anything when you're a teenager." He grinned, and Severus sighed.

"Perhaps. But still, I do not find it funny." Severus replied.

"Hmm...you want to know who you end up with, Severus?" The man stopped and turned to stare at the boy, his eyes wide. "What? Don't look at me like that. I know you're a virgin and all-"

"POTTER!"

"-no need to be embarrassed! You end up with-"

"I do not wish to know that, Potter."

"Why?"

"I....is it a student?"

"No." Harry laughed. "You wish it were?"

"No! I simply do not want to think of myself as a pervert!" He replied with a growl. "Leave it, Potter. If it is meant to happen, let me be surprised."

"Alright, alright." Harry shrugged, biting into an apple. "This is going to be funner then I thought."

_Who should Snapey end up with...? Oh yeaaahhh and by the way... Shameless plug here...I'm bored shitless and I'm not a fanfiction machine. XD I need role-plays! If anyone's into RPing (ya know, old school play by post type shit), IM me. dramaqueen47713 on AIM. Orrrr you can send me a message on here... And hey! You can totally IM me just to tell me I'm awesome or talk, too!  
_


	3. Do or Die

_The Lady Morana - Why the heck does it matter so much to people if a vampire sparkles? Maybe I'm to laid back, but what the hell difference does it honestly make...? But still, no pressure to read it. I heard it's terrible. XD Buttt...I'm so happy to see you, lovely! Not Remus? Remus/Severus is the shit, though! XD I don't want to do that tired old couple again, though. Thanks hon!_

_Aureliamonte - Eh...Hermione ends up with Ron in this story. Butttt...I think Snape with a female would be okay. I don't have to make him gay...everyone else wants me to, though. XD_

_Mithril Dust - Sirius? Isn't he supposed to be dead? XD But maybe Sirius..._

_DesertRoseFallan - Draco is possible. Harry said no it wasn't a student...but Draco isn't a student forever. XD I'm gunna be nice to my Morana and no do Remus, but another point for Sirius! And yes, I tried to make Harry outspoken, but not overly dramatic...maybe I failed...a bit..._

_Bizzare Dreamscapes - Oooh that's a thought, an older Weasley... Glad you liked it. Plenty more Harry with Ron and Hermione coming!_

_Nefarius - I didn't want to write your whole name, sorry. XD Uhh...uh...I DUNNO! It's to Charlie and Sirius in my mind at this point._

_Chapter Three_** Do or Die**

"So you don't remember anything of the muggles attacking, and deciding to go talk to the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked. It was really weird for Harry to hear her call Voldemort the 'Dark Lord'.

"No. I remember being asleep in Hogwarts."

"So you really must be the Harry from the past...but you know things are better this way, right?" Ron asked and looked at him in horror. Ron Weasley saying it was better that Voldemort controlled them all!

"How are they better?" Harry snapped. "Voldemort's in charge of the whole god damn world, I'm fucking him, and he's calling Hermione a mudblood!" He cried and she sighed.

"Harry the muggles turned out to be evil. We didn't know. My own cousin turned me over to them and I would be dead if you hadn't joined with the Dark Lord."

"Stop calling him that! Fuck the Dark Lord!"

"Sounds like a plan." Voldemort smirked, walking back into the room and leaning in to kiss Harry's cheek softly from behind. "Love, I am not evil anymore. I have changed my ways. I know it may seem hard to believe now, but I saved you all." He said softly. "With your help of course, love." He looked up at the sound of the fire place going off and frowned when he saw it was just Ginny.

"So Harry lost his memory?" Ginny asked, headed over.

"No, he's Harry from before the muggles attacked." Ron replied. Ginny looked him over curiously.

"Wow, you do look a lot younger." She agreed. Harry stared up at her. Then he looked down at her wedding ring and pregnant stomach. "Neville's on his way soon. Finishing up some work in the green house."

"Neville?" Harry questioned, looking at her stomach again. "Not me?"

Ginny let out a laugh. "Harry you are gay." She said. "Of course this isn't yours."

Harry scowled at the words. "I'm not gay!"

"You just don't know it yet, Harry." She replied with a wave. "You told me in the entrance hall before the war started."

"No he didn't." Voldemort said with a frown. "As I recall he told you after we spent out first night together." Harry had agonized over telling Ginny had had cheated on her with a man who happened to be Voldemort and was now in love with him.

"Oh yeah." Ginny frowned. "I remember him telling me at Hogwarts, though..."

"Me, too." Ron agreed and Hermione frowned.

"That's weird. It's like I just remembered..."

"Our Harry must be making changes." Voldemort said. "At least we know he is there." This was very interesting. So his lover being in the past had an effect on them...He could even perhaps have a negative effect...now who would want Harry in the past, making changes? Especially one that knows what happens in the future? This was perplexing as hell. He stood, sighing.

"Harry perhaps it is time you saw proof of all this." He told the boy. Harry frowned up at him as he offered his hand and sighed, nodding to his friends who seemed perfectly content with his leaving with Voldemort. He took the man's hand and suddenly he was pulled with him to a large high way. The clouded dotted the sky, causing dark and sunny spots all across the land around them. They stood next to an exit, and from the road signs and lanes he figured they must be in America. He turned towards the round field between the curve of the exist and the high way, and was shocked to see an apartment building sitting there. The building had all sorts of damage done to it by blasts of spells. It looked fairly new, despite the holes in the walls and the smashed windows.

"Muggles began to multiply at such an alarming rate soon they would completely cover the earth more then an insect would. They had to resort to strange living places, such as this apartment in the middle of a high way. Their technology advanced, and they seemed to plan the entire use of the planet, chopping up their abuse to the inevitable 'end' of the world. They themselves were not aware of their own doing for a long time, and made feeble efforts of helping the planet when they did. The only way to save the earth, Harry, was for people to die."

Harry turned to look at him, scowling. "And it's only their fault this happened?"

"Harry wizards do not live the way muggles do. We do not draw upon the resources the same as they. With their technology came the enlightenment of wizards. Muggles married into wizards more often, people gained interest and we were exposed. And so they desired the same powers. They continued to split the atom, finding more and more ways to best themselves until they found a way to control our magic and use it themselves." He spoke calmly, Harry watching him with wide eyes. "They started to kidnap wizards and witches and use them. Come, Harry." He took the boy's hand and now they appeared in the middle of town. Perhaps a once lovely place, it now appeared to be the lowest ghetto. He looked around at the blasted houses, the abandoned cars.

"The muggles cared less and less of the earth and more of their control of us. They decided that using out magic could save the planet. Foolish creatures." He sighed. "It is cities like these my death eaters now sweep, cleansing them of the muggle items and placing trees in their place. It is our only hope of giving back what they have so forcibly taken away."

"What you took away!" A voice yelled. A half naked old man with a long beard jumped out, moving fast despite his age and obvious wear to his body. He had a small device that reminded Harry first of a cell phone, before realizing it was much different. It shot something at them and Voldemort ducked, bringing Harry down with him. He fired the killing curse and the man slumped, dead.

"There are still many muggles such as this. We could not kill them all, it would be like trying to kill every cockroach." He explained to Harry. "But don't pity this man, Harry. He would never be of any use with his ideas. It is better to be rid of him then holding him somewhere to use up air and food. This is something the muggles could never comprehend." He snorted softly, looking at the boy's wide green eyes.

"This can't be real." Harry breathed. "This can't be real..." Voldemort took his arm and they were gone, leaving the dead muggle where he lay.

"This, Harry, is where they violated our very souls." Voldemort said as Harry looked up and down the long white and tan hall way. Technology for finger tip scanning was blasted apart on the door besides them. Voldemort led him down the hall into a room, several broken wands lay in a shattered display case. Computers were thrown about, and to Harry's horror there was a body rotting in the middle of the room. It lay atop smashed glass. Next to it a long, wide glass tube broken only at the top sat, half full of murky water. "That is an Inferi, I believe." Voldemort told him. "Long forgotten. They would take them sometimes and put them in these tubes, calling them zombies and trying to do something of use with them." He shrugged. "We often turned many muggles into Inferi early in the war, they at first believed themselves to be under the attack of zombies rather then wizards." He told Harry. "Any wizard body would have been taken and buried properly." He took the boy's hand, leading him away.

"Here are the cages we were often kept in." He explained to Harry, pointing at rows of cells, small and bare and sometimes with dark stains on the floor. "You and I once spent a night in one. They did not enjoy listening to our sounds of sex." He grinned. "But at the time both of us truly believed we'd never be able to have it again." Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say to that. "Perhaps this is enough for tonight." Voldemort told him. "Let's go home."

_Okay I'm leaving this as it is because it's a whole hell of a lot to process. Voldemort has left obvious gaps that I'm aware of. I plan to explain ALL of this in very much detail through out the story. So don't fret to much if you don't completely understand things. Like why the old man blamed Voldemort for the worlds destruction. _


	4. Death is but a Medaphor for Life

_Chapter Four_ **Death is but a Metaphor for Life  
**

The next morning Harry pulled himself out of his bed, going to take another dose of his potion. It was still early so he decided to head down to see if Severus had made any progress with getting him home or not, humming softly to himself.

He stopped in the great hall to grab breakfast then headed down to the potions lab, banging on Severus's front door, frowning when there was no answer. Snape was ALWAYS awake... He looked at the snake portrait and cocked his head. "Open up." He hissed, able to coax the painting open with a little effort. He peeked inside and then moved to slip into the front room, finding the desk with half graded papers. He peeked in the lab, but the man was not there. Then he checked the bedroom, but no Snape. So he must have been with Voldemort. Hmm... Were they talking about the switch Harry had made?

He sat down and decided to wait for Snape's return.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry woke to a cold bed, turning to see Voldemort was gone from it. Harry had been forced to sleep in the bed by Voldemort, and it took some strong potions for him to even sleep lightly. It was a relief in some ways for Voldemort to be gone...but where was he going off to in the middle of the night? He stood, deciding he wished to find out. Harry pulled on a robe and grabbed his wand, lighting the tip of it. He walked down the corridor, looking nervously to death eaters that simply bowed to him, not making eye contact. He stopped in front of one door deep into the endless stair wells and corridors, listening closely. He just made out the faintest of screams... He pushed the door open and headed down the long hall way. This place of Voldemort's was like a maze. There were so many corridors and rooms and stair wells. He headed down yet another stair case and now he knew he was hearing screaming.

He stopped in front of the door where it came from, listening to Voldemort attack someone within. "Where are they hiding!" Voldemort yelled. "Your pathetic muggle body can not hold out any longer!" He sent another spell and the bottom of the door way lit up.

"F-fuck you." A strained voice replied and Voldemort shot the killing curse. The doors flew open, knocking Harry back against the wall and Voldemort let out a noise of surprise, rushing over to him.

"Harry what were you doing listening to that?" The man demanded to know, grabbing the front of his robe and picking him up. Harry looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes, his wand across the hall on the floor. Voldemort looked down into his green eyes, knowing his death eaters were watching, his prisoners as well... He raised his hand and slapped Harry across the face, dropping him on the ground with a thud. "Do not spy on me!" He snapped, turning and walking away from him, the death eaters following quickly. He did not look back, though his heart was filled with sadness.

Harry's own heart was thumping against his chest. He thought for sure in that moment Voldemort was going to kill him. He scrambled over to grab his wand, looking into the prison room with dread. It smelt of death and blood and bowels. There were several dead bodies, others that were trembling on the floor nearly dead. There was one person in the back who was slumped over, not yet as far gone as the rest. Harry glanced up the empty corridor then door and walked into the death room, using his wand to undo the shackles around the man's wrists. Immediately the muggle man tackled him to the ground, reaching for his wand. Harry shoved him off angrily, finding the man easy to move with how light he was. He snatched his own wand and put it away, looking down at the still and shocked muggle. "What is wrong with you?" Harry hissed. "I'm saving you. Let's go!" He snapped. The man stood slowly to his feet and Harry sighed, glancing back at the door. He bit his lower lip and went to snatch the muggle man up, hurrying down the hall quickly. The muggle either had the sense to say nothing or was held back by fear. Harry contemplated what to do now. He had acted by impulse, but the way Voldemort was acting...surely the things he had been told were a lie. The muggles had been wiped out and he had somehow been brainwashed at one time to believe this was the right thing to do. Him and everyone else. Even Hermione. He stopped at a door and pulled it open, peaking inside. He didn't want to go far and risk running into someone so he slipped inside when he found it empty. Panic was really setting in now. What was he thinking? He'd be killed for sure before he got out of there. He ran to the window and looked outside at the grounds, watching death eaters walk around talking casually, some heading into the castle, and some out. It seemed everyone lived in this one place...but why was that? Why did Ron and Hermione and the others live far away, but all the death eaters lived here with Voldemort. He couldn't believe he actually believe Voldemort for one single moment.

He turned to look around the room. There were four beds and a bathroom...just like a dorm. Was this an old school, maybe? He looked to the fireplace, seeing the floo powder. Would it even work? It wouldn't be there if it didn't...but he would be easy to track. He would have to go somewhere far away as soon as he got out of the castle... He threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped inside. "Outside the grounds?" He suggested and suddenly they would of them were gone. He landed with a stumble in an old fireplace, gasping as he looked around the house. It had been burned, and most the walls were crumbling. "Please...tell me where you are from? Where are your friends?" Harry asked, looking down at the muggle. "Please you have to tell me before they follow."

The man squinted slowly, looking at him. How could he trust this was not a trick? The ultimate torture, offering to take him home... his lips parted and he whispered softly. "England." He said, and then saw darkness, never seeing the split second where Harry cried the name with a raised wand, just before death eaters surrounded them, but it was to late. They were gone and no one had heard where they went. Voldemort stood in the charred house and looked down at his hand, at a small cold silver ring there on his finger. He would find this young Harry and get back the one that belonged to him.

Oooo00000oooO

"Hey Alex...Alllleeexxx..." There was a soft sigh and a damp cloth was placed to the muggle man's forehead.

"How do you...know my name..." The muggle man spoke, opening a weary golden brown eye to look up at the Dark Lord's lover, sitting next to him.

"Your friends told me." Harry said with a soft smile. "After battling me with some really scary machines, nearly killing you, and demanding to know what I was doing...tough crowd you associate with."

"You, too." Alex spoke as he sat, wincing from the pain in his side. Harry laughed a moment then frowned as the muggle stared at him.

"I'm sorry...I..."

"No reason to be sorry. I'm alive...I'm home... Did you...use potions on me?" He questioned, looking down at himself.

"Professor Snape is probably rolling over in his grave knowing I did a potion justice...that is if he's dead..." Harry said thoughtfully. "They didn't like it but they let me...no one trusts me here at all. Only let me keep my wand because I helped you." He smiled slightly, watching the muggle struggle with weather or not to be angry or sad or happy about having wizard potions used on his person. "Here, you need to eat." Harry said, offering some cold broth, promptly getting it snatched from his hands and drunk quickly. The muggle man frowned then turned and expelled the broth just as quickly. "Ahh well...maybe a little slower next time." Harry said, frowning down at his shoes. He continued to nurse the muggle until he surrendered into sleep once more. Harry stood and headed out of the room of the underground building, heading down the hall to the bathroom to clean up his shoes. He pushed the door open and yelped as he collided with another man. Harry rubbed his lower back as he sat up, looking at the man.

"Harry?" The man spoke, smirking at him in a way that was awfully familiar... Harry's green eyes widened in shock.

"Dudley!" He cried, looking over his muggle cousin. "But you...how?"

"I ran, like everyone else." Dudley spoke, scowling. "My cowardice saved me...not mum or dad though. Thanks for that.'' He spat and Harry frowned. "Why do you look like a prepubescent all of the sudden? Last I saw you hanging on that snake guy's neck you were actually filling out into a scrawny man."

"Wow those are some big words for you..." Harry said and Dudley lunged forward, grabbing his neck. Harry had been very wrong to try and joke, it seemed.

"My entire life changed because of you! I was always on the run, always hungry, and scared, and angry! You ruined my life! You and all the other magic freaks!" He threw Harry down. "But I grew up because of it." He said bitterly. "I learned to survive in a harsh world. I earned life."

"Dudley...I can't explain it... I don't know what went wrong...I'm not the same Harry that was wrapped around him...I don't love him! I hate him with all my heart, truly. I must have been drugged or something, how else could I have killed innocent people?" He screamed. "How could I have sat back and took his abuse? Let him abuse others? I hate myself more than even you for what has happened! It was all a mistake!" He cried to his cousin. "I don't know why I did it Dudley...but I'm here to fight him off once and for all." He declared, standing and rubbing his neck. Dudley burst into laughter.

"Not even his little wife could stop him. He is in control of every wizard, and they far out number us these days Harry."

"Well at one point the opposite was true...I don't know, I didn't show up here to lead a rebellion. I just knew I was on the wrong side, okay?" He sighed and Dudley shrugged.

"Probably all for the best...Alex wouldn't want anyone taking over his spot."

"Alex?" Harry questioned. "The guy I rescued is your leader?"

"Yep. He's not so tough looking now but he used to be real bad ass." Dudley replied with a grin. "Good guy, got me in with this girl one time."

"Let's not continue this sick conversation alright?" Harry said wearily.

"Oh yeah, you're a shit stabber, I forgot...Or is Voldemort the stabber?" Dudley grinned and Harry glared at him. He turned and headed down the hall from his cousin before he cursed the man and sent the entire building into a panic. They were real touchy about his wand, though for good reason. He stepped into the small hospital room, frowning at the prone body. Now that Alex was cleaned up Harry could see he wasn't nearly as old as he thought. Maybe in his thirties or even a little less. He had dark brown hair and bronze skin. It was evident he had once been in good shape, but had lost muscle mass from being starved and tortured. So he had returned their leader...he wondered why no one had told him before.

"Hey." Harry looked up, seeing those golden eyes looking at him. "Thank you." Alex smiled weakly. "I thought truly that I was going to die there."

"Glad I could help. This is much better then being there." Harry said.

"No argument there." Alex smiled more brightly and Harry returned it. Alex frowned suddenly and looked away, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Are you in pain."

"No...just a dull ache in my heart. I always think of him when I smile." He sighed, looking Harry over. "I envy you, Potter. You were able to be so open to the world...even if it was at that snake's side..."

"If you mean being gay...I don't know how that happened, really." Harry sighed.

"Who does?" Alex shrugged. "I certainly didn't wish for it..." He frowned again, and Harry sensed deep pain.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and Alex shrugged, quiet for a long moment.

Harry spoke finally. "How was it you kept this location from Voldemort? I wouldn't have found it if not for the patrol that came across us above ground...Voldemort has powerful mind abilities."

"We developed machines that block the ability to read minds. I was shot with the strange light by some other normal people while running, I never thought much of it, but I guess it proved handy, eh?" He shrugged. "One of the few things those machine builders did for me."

"You were against them?" Harry questioned.

"Most were...I didn't think much on it until after the war began, honestly. I was unconcerned with wizards, as most were in my little town...I wonder if he thought of them any...we didn't talk much of that."

"The boy that you think of when you smile?" Harry questioned.

"Yes...I haven't thought of him this much in so long. It is easier to not think of the pain." He sighed.

"Who was he?"

"His name was Finn."

Oooo0000oooO

Finn let out a girlish yell that only seemed the antagonize his attackers. He felt the cool porcelain press against his cheek and then he was in the water, trying hard not to get any of the disgusting water into his mouth. He was dropped and left in the stall, the boys retreating laughing as they went. Finn stood and went to the sink, tears running down with the bowl water as he washed himself up in the sink. He came out of the bathroom soaking wet. He looked up to see his attackers grinning at one another, and then him. He was surprised to see one, Alex, frown at him, though he smiled again as his friends turned towards him. Finn headed down the hall his head down, heading for the front door. Screw his books, he just wanted to go home. He looked down, seeing he had one geometry book in his arms. He'd get...some homework done then. Lately he hadn't been doing much.

Finn was gay. Why he had ever admitted to such a thing, he didn't know. Though he tried to be prideful of his choice, everyone was always telling him it was a choice, he was really ashamed. He wore his long blond locks and attempted to look nice, though it seemed everyone was always trying to ruin whatever look he tried to pull off.

It was just not easy to be in the middle of no where in the southern part of the U.S. and be the only gay kid at the school. He heard and saw all sorts of things on the TV about gays being more accepted, though it didn't seem to be true in his tiny town. He was long down the dirt road now when he heard a car coming. He stepped out of the way but the car slowed down next to him, rolling just enough to keep up with his stride. "Hey." A voice called and Finn was forced to look up at the nice mustang. It was Alex, the cool kid who had looked a little ashamed before.

"Hey." Finn replied awkwardly, tucking some hair behind his ear, green eyes looking the car over enviously.

"You want a ride home?" Alex offered.

"And get my face smashed in when we get to where all your friends are? No thanks."

"No I'm not...look I'm sorry about shoving your head in the toilet it's just...you know you can't be what you are around here..." He frowned. "And not suffer for it. I'll take you home, no one will have to know." He said with a soft, reassuring smile. Finn felt his heart flutter slightly and blushed. He nodded and moved around the car, grabbing the handle just as a loud honking blared from behind. He looked up to see the group of boys Alex hung out with speeding down the road.

"Hey faggot, what are you doing?" Alex's best friend demanded to know, sliding out of the passengers seat of the new car. He looked to Alex who shrugged coolly. "Think you could get a ride with my friend?" He grinned. "He's not into your kind of rides." He reared his fist back and punched Finn the face. Alex flinched as Finn toppled to the ground. "Pop your trunk, Alex."

"Why?" Alex asked, doing as he was asked. He stared wide eyed as his friend threw Finn into the trunk and slammed it first on Finn's leg before tossing the limb in and closing it properly. "What are you doing?" Alex asked, turning to watch his friend slid in the car.

"Just a little game." The boy spoke, waving to their friends, that turned around and drove away. "Now drive up to the lake." He told Alex, who, despite the sick feeling in his stomach, did as his friend asked, heading past the trailer park where Finn lived and to the old swampy lake. Here both boys got out. Alex opened the trunk and his friend grabbed the blond boy out, tossing him to the dirt. He turned Finn around with a kick so he wasn't facing them and ordered him to get up on his knees. "You know what happens to faggots around here?" The boy asked, turning to see Alex, smirking down at the boy as well. He looked away to the fag and Alex frowned.

How could he get out of this? Alex questioned himself as his friend spoke "They get shot." The boy pulled out an old lighter, the kind with a metal lid that clicked loudly when you opened it. He pulled out a thick marker as well and pushed it into the boy's head. He flipped the lighter, as if to imitate cocking a gun. It worked well enough for the frightened victim, who couldn't see what was really held to his head. He began to sob loudly and jerked forward, expecting a bang and death. Between his legs the front of his jean shorts were pooling with warm urine. The boy burst into laughter, shortly followed by another softer laugh from Alex. "He wet himself! What a pussy!" The boy cried. Come on Alex, let's get out of here." He said, hopping into the mustang. Alex slowly shut his trunk lid, looking down at the sobbing boy. He slid into his car and pulled off from the lake, looking in his rear-view to see Finn sobbing in the dirt.

He dropped his friend off at a party house and promised to return with beer, speeding off back down the road towards the lake. There was Finn, limping down towards the trailer park, his eye black. He stopped and Finn just kept walking. "Look that isn't how I wanted that to turn out!" Alex cried.

"Give me my geometry book."

"What?"

"My book is still in your trunk." He told him.

"You didn't drop it on the road?"

"Maybe..." Finn sighed and slumped against the car, tried mentally, emotionally, and physically.

"Here..." Alex said gently, going around the car and setting Finn in the passengers seat. "My friend is an idiot...anyone would have been scared..."

"I'm getting piss on your seats..."

"I'll clean them later." Alex sad simply. "He can't see how wonderful you are."

"I'm not wonderful..." Finn scowled. "I'm nasty and disgusting and poor and stupid...and a faggot."

"You're none of those things...I am." Alex frowned, starting the car up and heading to the trailer park. "Which one is yours?" He asked.

"None of them. That little building with the busted in windows is where I've been staying." Finn said, pointing up ahead. Alex looked him over sceptically. "I've only been staying there a few weeks...my mom kicked me out because she says I'm old enough. I shower at this girls place...have my clothes there but her dad won't let me sleep there." He explained.

"Ahh..." Alex sighed. "Welll..."

"Thank you..." Finn said, turning to look at Alex. "And I'm so sorry..." He spoke, getting out of the car and running for the building shutting the door quickly behind himself.

Sorry? Alex thought. Had Finn actually said sorry to HIM?

Oooo0000oooO

"So... you were part of the torture of your boyfriend?" Harry asked, frowning softly.

"He wasn't my boyfriend then...but yes, I was." Alex said gravely. "We didn't see each other alone again for months. My friends and I picked on him plenty. The fall came and there was a real bad storm...I was always thinking of him in that shack..."

Oooo00000oooO

Finn turned over at the prodding, expecting to see his neighbor with a bit of food, surprised to see instead the face of one of his bullies. He jumped back and Alex held his hands up quickly. Outside the window trashed trees about and there was loud thunder and lightning. Rain poured into the tiny shack from the windows. Alex looked at the skinny teen curled up under tattered blankets on an old mattress and suddenly he knew he was in love. In love with this tortured broken soul. He barely knew him aside from how the boy felt under his fist or foot, and how he cried in pain. He felt such deep regret, but the fear of not doing these actions over rode the regret most of the time.

"Please...let me take you home...get you dry and clean and well fed." He spoke. Finn frowned at him and shook his head. "Don't be stubborn. Come on." He held his hand out. "No tricks, none of my friends." He said. Finn looked once more at that lovely face and slowly he nodded, taking the hand and finding himself pulled up off the mattress and into Alex's arms. They ran to the mustang together and slid in quickly. Alex drove home, sharing soft, embarrassed smiles with the blond boy next to him. They made another dash together under Alex's umbrella that was doing little good against the sideways rain. The two stood in the door way laughing and shaking off chilly rain water. "God how did you sleep with all that noise outside?" Alex asked as the clouds above them boomed as if exploding.

"I sleep great when there is bad weather." Finn told him. "It's peaceful." He smiled and Alex laughed.

"You're strange...come one." He lead him up the stairs of his large home to his bedroom, and pointed to the door that went to his bathroom. "You want to shower?"

"Yes." Finn agreed quickly, making good use of the bathroom and an extra tooth brush laid out for him by Alex. He emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, but he didn't see the other boy in his room. He headed down the stairs slowly, calling out Alex's name. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Alex. Alex let out a soft breath as he looked down at the nearly naked boy standing so close to him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Finn slowly, the boy backing up until he bumped into the wall behind himself. "You're so beautiful, you know." Alex spoke, then leaned in and together the two enjoyed their first kiss with the same sex.

Oooo0000oooO

"I suppose I'll spare your what happened next." Alex grinned and Harry smiled back.

"Why? It might be nice to hear about someone enjoying sex." He spoke, remembering Voldemort's violation to his own body.

"It was wonderful...Finn was so bendy... and lovely. He looked amazing with that cute look on his face as I gave him pleasure...I loved him so much...I wish I had told him then...I never did get a chance to tell him." He sighed softly, shaking his head.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, frowning. "Please I really want to know."

"I didn't change..." Alex sighed.

Oooo0000oooO

Finn was thrilled. He had had his first time sexually with another man. And it had been amazing. Alex was such a gentle, passionate lover, touching Finn all over...just thinking about it was enough to want to go a second time. He made this desire quiet obvious by pressing himself against Alex in the large shower. Alex laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the other naked boy. "We can't...got to get to school." He reminded the boy. He heard a slam and then a loud yell and his smile dropped. "Stay quiet." He had just enough time to whisper when the bathroom door flew open. He started to step out and was jerked from it and thrown to the ground.

During the night Finn and Alex had talked a lot, and Alex had told him he didn't like his father. It was this man that made him behave so evilly towards Finn out of fear. If Alex's father heard of his being kind to a fag there would be a hell of a price to pay.

"You stupid little fuck! Why am I always taking care of you for nothing!" Alex's farther shouted, punching Alex in the face then turning away with no explanation on what Alex had done, heading out of the room. Finn rushed to Alex holding a rag to his nose but Alex shoved it away.

"Guess this is where all those football injuries come from." Finn said, frowning at the boy who shrugged slightly.

"He's always like that...my dad is crazy...if he knew about me...Finn he would murder me." Alex said looking into those green eyes. "I hate him but...what can I do?" He sighed.

Finn scowled at the words. It seemed life wasn't always great, even if you had money. He hugged Alex tightly.

Alex dropped Finn off a block before the school, so no one would see them together. Finn wasn't very happy with it, but he understood. Alex's dad had been damn scary... He headed into the school and didn't see Alex all day until time arrived for the class that they shared together. Gym. This was usually a time when he kept his eyes down cast so no one would get any angrier than usual for having to share a locker room with him. But now he allowed himself to peek at the body he had felt against his own the night before, smiling slightly to himself.

"Hey Alex...the faggot is looking all over you man." Alex looked up at his friend, then over at Finn, who quickly looked away, blushing brightly.

"Nah man." Alex shrugged. "He wouldn't dare." He said, praying for Finn to control himself. But he didn't seem to stop. The blond was seen by many boys looking at Alex during gym, and by the time class was over Alex was told by enough boys that he knew he had to do something about it, or would risk his friends thinking he didn't mind the attention. As they headed into the locker room Alex grabbed Finn and shoved him against the lockers. A crowd formed around them quickly and Finn looked up at Alex with blank confusion.

"You think you can check me out, faggot?" He spat and Finn's eyes widened. Alex felt his heart pang as he saw fear spread of his lover's face. He flinched away as Alex raised his fist and grunted as a punch was delivered into his stomach. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not like you!" He snapped.

"I know." Finn whispered softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Oooo0000oooO

"So that was it...you hurt him and he never spoke to you again?"

Alex frowned deeply. Emotions of a decade ago were beginning to resurface. "No that wasn't it. He tried to avoid me...but I wouldn't let him. I was to obsessed. I still wanted him..." Alex felt his throat tighten. "The final time we saw each other I found him at the lake. He had gone there to hide from me..."

Oooo0000oooO

Alex saw the flash of blond just as he pulled up to the lake. He ran out of the mustang leaving the door open and the car running and hurried after the boy into the bushes. He tackled him and Finn screamed in terror. "Don't kill me!" He gasped.

"I wouldn't kill you! I'd never hurt you!" Alex cried, turning Finn around to face him.

"That's a lie!" Finn yelled, shoving his face away with his palm.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry baby. I just...I wish you hadn't looked at me so much! Everyone noticed!"

"Yes because I don't hide how I feel!" Finn screamed.

"Okay well I do! Look Finn...I really care about you...I have to keep that up with the guys at school for now...I can't let me dad find out I'm a fag or...or it's over for me. Listen babe I'll get my diploma and we'll move away somewhere to a big city together...I'll take care of you...I just need time. A few more months and then we'll be out of here."

Finn frowned for a long moment then nodded. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll stop going to school...to avoid getting any more attention."

"That's great. You can stay in my room...my dad doesn't go in there unless I'm home to get yelled at." He shook his head. "Finn everything's going to be perfect for us." Alex leaned down and kissed the blond boy passionately. The two kissed for a long moment before their lips parted.

"Alex, I love you..." Finn whispered softly, smiling at the other boy.

"Finn, I-" He looked up at the sound of steps. Alex jumped to his feet, feeling his heart sink as he saw his friends approaching. Did they have nothing better to do then follow him like lost puppies?

"Hey we saw your car!" His best friend called. "Just waiting to be stolen. Are you okay? What the fuck?" He looked down at Finn with the last part, laying in the grass. Alex flinched. "What are you doing laying on the ground with him?" The boy asked, raising his eyes, the other three behind him looking on in confusion.

"I...I..." Alex took a shaky breath. "This fag threw a rock at my car. I jumped out and followed him, tackled him to the ground." He said quickly.

"Really?" The boy smirked. "He's not letting up on you, Alex. I think it's time to teach him a permanent lesson."

"My cars not even scratched." Alex said, feeling a pang in his chest at the words.

"So? He'll never ease up on you with just beatings it seems...it's time to get rid of him." The boy said coldly. He turned to grin at Finn who shook with fear at the sight of the evil smile. The boy pulled a knife from his pocket and Finn gasped, looking up at Alex with pleading eyes. Alex backed away as his friend lunched forward, stabbing Finn in the stomach. The boy screamed and screamed, the sound haunting Alex's ears even after they turned into soft sniffing sobs. "Here, Alex. You have to finish him." His friend spoke, handing him the bloody knife after every other boy had had a turn stabbing Finn, as if going through a horrible initiation. Alex moved forward slowly, looking down at the bloody mess in the dirt. He looked at the beautiful boy he had kissed and loved and fucked.

"We were going to be happy..." Finn told him tearfully. And Alex could let him say no more, so he raised the knife and plunged it into Finn's throat.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry said in stunned silence, watching Alex who shed a single tear before him in the bed. "A day later the wizards attacked and everyone went crazy. I never saw anyone from that town again..." He body shook slowly. "I haven't told that story in so long..."

"It's so sad..." Harry whispered. "How could you do that?"

"I ask myself the same thing a lot...now I live only to save others. It doesn't mean much...but it helps me keep from slitting my wrists and joining him in hell."

"He's not in hell." Harry spoke, then he shook his head. "Neither will you be, of you truly regret it." Harry was left with a lot to think about with that story. It made him wonder if Alex could love Finn and do that to him, could Voldemort really love Harry? "Why did you tell me this story?"

"Because...I think you needed to hear it. I don't know why...but something in your eyes..."

"I think you may be right..." Harry said. He was left with so much to think about. "Excuse me." He stood and left the room quickly. In the halls the muggles shied away from him much like the students had when everyone thought he was the heir to slytherin when he was younger. What did this mean? You could love someone and hate them, too? Is that why his older self had fallen in love with Voldemort? Could Voldemort honestly love him? And was Voldemort capable of killing him...Maybe not. If he was surely he would have done it by now. Would he take Harry back if he returned?

What was he thinking! He couldn't go back...not to that life. Not to those lies! He shook his head, looking up as someone walked towards him. I was Dudley. "Listen Harry...I am sorry about before. Do you truly mean to come here and help us?" He asked nervously. Harry had found a small garden room. It was lit with special lights to support plant life and all around them different things had sprung up. He stood on a small bridge going over a tiny pond filled with koi fish. He hadn't even noticed what he was around until Dudley had broken his thoughts. He moved to sit down on the bridge, swinging his legs in font of himself and holding the bars with his fingers loosely.

"Yes Dudley." Harry answered. "But first I want to ask you some things. I have no memory of the past ten years...can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Dudley frowned at the odd words.

"It was almost ten years ago that you suddenly declared to the whole world, normal and wizard that you were joining Voldemort's side publicly. Before that there had been all this talk on the telly about wizards being found. We were all shocked they had found out about your filthy race. Dad was even happy to hear they were holding you guys and had machines to fight against your magic. Most of the normal people that weren't super smart didn't care. There were even a lot of groups of normal people boycotting outside of places you all were kept. It was right around that time you declared war on the normal people with Voldemort and the two of you together took over the world, destroying every normal person in your wake. Even the ones who had tried to help...It didn't stop with those wanting to control you, everyone had to go, you two said." Dudley frowned deeply. "You attacked a group that was celebrating your uprising...it was horrible, they showed it on the telly, too...all the blood and flashing lights and screaming...and there you were, holding his arm and laughing next to him."

Harry felt himself fill with anger. "Well I hate whatever I became! That's horrible! This had to be fixed!" Harry cried passionately, no longer confused about Voldemort. "We're going to take back your freedom!" He cried, kicking the water and sending the koi fish swimming away quickly.

Oooo0000oooO

"I must admit Potter, it seems a bit strange for you to go from your former self to...this..." Snape said, trying hard not to look at Potter to much, least he risk being thought of as a pedophile. Harry stood in Snape's rooms, his shirt unbuttoned from above his navel down and tied behind his back, tight black shorts were on his hips. He checked his hair, which was much longer than his teenage form. It looked so much better long and messy. He had had no taste as a teenager at all. The dark mark was clearly tattooed on his arm.

"This is who I really am, Snape. I feel alive when I am in my sinister clothes." He spoke, pulling a cloak on that was merely a cape with a hood.

"More like slutty." Snape snorted and Harry glared. Severus swallowed hard. That look at been almost...frightening.

"Don't be rude, Snape." Harry spoke. "It may seem strange for me to become this...honestly I had no idea who I was before. When the muggles attacked I questioned everything I had been taught...I thought over everything I had learned of Voldemort. I went out to the muggle world and nearly lost my life and my wand to machines...The muggles were against me and I had no choice but to be against them. Getting trapped with Voldemort and coming to our...strange union just sort of happened." He shrugged and smiled slightly at his reflection, turning to hold the cloak out from his body and check his butt. "Good now take me to my lover." He spoke, turning blazing green eyes onto Snape, who swallowed. Voldemort wouldn't know what to think... But Harry insisted this was the best way to get his attention...He'd certain get the dark lord's attention alright.

Severus had gone to a meeting earlier that day. Lucius had spoken that he had something important to only tell the inner circle and he planned to tell them tonight. Severus was sure it had to be his involvement in Harry's switch and suddenly Harry wanted to see Voldemort before Lucius told of the plan. He knew he could not let himself in the future or now to be killed, and he hoped he could somehow reach out to his lover in the future by seeing him now.

Severus looked down at his mark as it began to burn. Harry's own did not seem to react to the call, but then it was not to be given to him for another half a year. "Come." Snape spoke, putting on his death eater uniform and grabbing Harry's wrist. He hoped this worked out alright. Dumbledore was becoming suspicious of Harry's new actions. He disappeared down the hall and they headed quickly off the grounds. Snape held onto Harry and together they appeared in the middle of a large old grave yard. Harry grinned. "Always trying to charm with grave yards." He spoke and laughed softly in a chilling tone. Severus shivered slightly, wondering if perhaps Potter was a little mad in his older age. Harry walked forward towards the crowd boldly, watching them part in surprise. Snape took his place as Harry came to stand before Voldemort. If the man was completely surprised he certainly did not show it. He looked Harry over slowly, not bothering to hide how he looked at the boy's body.

Harry hoped he was doing the right thing. He didn't see any other way around this, however. If someone was trying to get him killed through Voldemort, he wouldn't sit around and give them the chance.

"Harry Potter...do what do I owe the...surprise?" Voldemort spoke, his eyes flicking to Snape then back to Potter.

"Voldemort, my love-" The crowd shuffled and spoke, but still Voldemort did not flinch. "-I've come to join you as your lover and companion in muggle destruction." He spoke.

Voldemort leaned back in the chair. "You do not look so young anymore, Potter. You look like a man." He said, smirking slightly.

"Yes. You see I am from ten years into the future. It seems my young self now has changed places with the person I will be ten years from now. That person is your lover, the man by your side ruling the world." Harry spoke. "Someone is trying to undo us, and I believe it is someone in our own presence now who wants to keep us apart from one another." He said boldly. "My love, will you accept me into your group...for the first time for you but the second time for me, so that the right Harry's can be in their right times once more?"

"Hmm...a powerful and delicate spell would have to be performed...none that even I have heard of...for what you say to be true. And how do I know this is not some sort of strange trick."

"I am unguarded." Harry said, throwing his wand to the feet of Voldemort. He moved forward to the man. "I would prove it. I'll prove my love in front of all the men here. Take me as yours." He said, throwing his head back. There was complete silence, every mask turned towards the two, waiting for something to happen.

Voldemort lunged forward and tackled Harry to the ground. He held him there, looking down at the limp body bellow him then brought out his wand, using it to remove Potter's clothes with a wave. It ripped and tore on it's own and lay around him. The boy-or rather, man-spread his legs willingly and smiled up at Voldemort. The pale snake face was not his favorite look to fuck, but Harry could handle it, knowing his lover would soon be beautiful again. The man moved above him and leaned down to kiss Harry roughly, blood slipping down the corner of Harry's mouth, but he returned the kiss hungrily, pulling Voldemort closer. The man waved his wand once more and Harry felt a sudden slickness and then Voldemort was plunging inside. Harry cried out loudly, arching his back and begging for more. He could see the shocked death eaters all watching in horror and even a few with lust as Voldemort thrust in and out of him roughly. Harry reveled in the feeling of his lovers body joined to his once more and with a loud yell he came, Voldemort following without even a grunt. The man pulled away from Harry and put himself away swiftly, leaving the boy naked and panting in a heap of torn clothing on the ground. "Take me home and fuck me again." He spoke. Voldemort pointed his want at Harry and sent an unforgivable at him. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain racking over his body, but not once in the several minutes of pain did he yell out. Voldemort lifted the curse and looked down at Harry for the first time with emotion. Anger. Harry was a bit surprised. Voldemort had never hurt him like this before. But this wasn't exactly the same as it had once been.

"You will not give me orders, you little cock slut." Voldemort spoke, looking up at the death eaters. "Well you have all seen it. Potter has given himself to me like a wanton whore!" He cried and the men began to cheer excitedly. "Excellent. Now we will go through the school and kill all the muggle borns who refuse to submit...and and sympathizers..."

"Wait!" Harry cried, trying to cover himself up with the torn pants. "I'm from the future! In six months the muggles will begin an attack. Everyone will join your side!" Harry said loudly over the cheers. "There's no need to kill anyone, we will all cheer for you!" Harry begged, going to Voldemort's feet.

"Get away from me you slut." Voldemort spat, kicking Harry away. "I don't care what likes you have to tell or what potion made you look like this. You have given yourself away to me and now I will do as I please with the great hero out of the way!" He laughed and looked at the men. "You may all enjoy Potter of you wish." He called. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No! You can't let them touch me! Voldemort!" He cried, grabbing his wand as one of the death eaters grabbed his hips. Harry knew something mus be missing for Voldemort to treat him this way. Voldemort didn't feel the same way Harry did...Voldemort had not lived with the same memories. He had made a horrible mistake and fucked the future for everyone up, it seemed. His wand was summoned to Voldemort as death eaters surrounded him.

Voldemort pulled Snape and Lucius aside from the mass of black over Potter's body.

"My lord he spoke so passionately about these future predictions, knew things he should not. He convinced me to bring him here." Snape spoke quickly.

"Potter has obviously gone mad. Our connection could have given away a few details...I am not worried about what he speaks of. If this is true it will not happen because I am taking over now. There will be no muggle uprising." He grinned.

"Perhaps this is a trick, my lord." Lucius spoke and Snape looked at the blond, his face carefully blank. "We should be careful when attacking tomorrow."

"We will march in there with Potter's mangled form in the front, so they all know it is over." Voldemort grinned. "This is a night of celebration. Go join the others, Lucius...Severus...I will reward you for bringing the most willing Potter to me." He spoke. Snape nodded, even though he was truly regretting bringing Potter at all.

_Ahhh...yeah it get more confusing...even I wonder whats going to happen...Oh this has to be my longest chapter ever written ever! Please review and let me know anything that seems off.  
_


End file.
